


【铁奇异】Let me selfish time（pwp）

by GQC610



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQC610/pseuds/GQC610
Summary: 大概是个angry sex，bug有，私设有，ooc有，介意慎点
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【铁奇异】Let me selfish time（pwp）

斯塔克看见史蒂芬的时候，他在即将降临的夜色怀抱下蜷缩在沙发里，那把沙发已经因为主人惯常的压力所迫形成了记忆凹陷。暮色涌动在雾气中，光线连同气味一起昏昏沉沉，像是被搁置久了的尘埃，史蒂芬轻轻一挥手要将它们拍落，手影却晃在斯塔克一双半睁着的褐色眼眸上，被唤醒的大猫从喉间碾出一声含糊的咕噜。  
“……嗨，为什么我一点也不惊讶。”  
史蒂芬看着他，再看看四周几乎失去现实意义的陈设，时间旅行者垂在两侧的手稍有颤动，说不上是因为体能消耗过大还是别的什么。他感到口干，堆着一摞餐盘的洗碗池传来清脆的滴答声，斯塔克手边案几上的马克杯盛着小半杯温热咖啡，随后它们附着在了拥有半褪色胡须的唇边，在之前，许久之前，那些胡茬还曾生机盎然地随着自大狂的笑容抖动。  
“托尼，一切还好吗？”他问了个蠢问题，平常不过的寒暄在此也带上了些讽刺，想收回已经来不及，他无力地看着对方将马克杯砸在桌面上，然后躬下身子双掌交叠在膝间，扬起的睫毛下目光扎人。“不，一点都不好。”斯塔克顿了顿，拧起眉心紧盯着法师，“别说你是来完成‘那唯一一次胜利’的，这可过了太久了，斯特兰奇。”  
他将目光瞥向一边，语气里半是自嘲半是愤恨，音量却顺着夕阳在墙上拉出的斜影一寸寸降下去：“…久得地球都快忘记我们失败了。”  
史蒂芬想以我很抱歉作为他回复的开头，但话到嘴边又卡带，他已经数不清自己对着同一副面孔说过多少次我很抱歉了，将他之前在狂妄年岁里欠下的那些一并还清还有剩余，他稍稍前移了脚步作为短暂沉默的填补，选择了更加谨慎的开头：“我来找你是确保你还好。”  
斯塔克神情古怪地看着他，肩肉耸动两下开口：“我看起来好吗？法师，别绕圈子，你不介意我们直接进入正题吧？我一直在等你，准确点，等你所谓的胜利女神出现，但看上去你现在就像见了她受刑现场似的。”  
话音到最后无法抑制地混杂了尖锐情绪，但这些只是钢铁侠窖藏在心底的万分之一而已。无论过去多久，那场失败注定是夜里经久不息的噩梦源头。斯塔克深吸几口气强迫自己平静下来，泄气般重新陷入沙发阴影里：“我需要点好消息，斯特兰奇。”  
史蒂芬动了动唇，他原本可以像之前很多次那样不动声色地好一番安慰，许下誓言后进行下一次时间轮回，反复如此，直到他想要找到那个心目中最理想的结局。  
但这次他累了。  
他遥遥望着斯塔克，即便两人间只有一个跨步的距离，这对他来说足够远了。  
“我很抱歉，托尼。”他意识到自己还是用了这个开头，“结局或许只能如此。”这句话在他嘴里说出来仿佛是在水晶球里显现，喃喃声一碰即碎，苍白得让他不敢细想。  
当然不会只能如此，至尊法师当得这么差劲早该被扔在异维度里搅碎，连灵魂也不剩。这是唯一一次，他暗想，唯一一次不把灵魂奉献给魔法，维山蒂在上，请原谅我吧。  
理所当然的，斯塔克的目光从尚存希冀慢慢压抑成死寂般的凉意，他感觉呼吸有些不畅，肺部被无形的手攥紧了，肋骨里空空荡荡。史蒂芬记得这个眼神，在泰坦星的战场上他见过很多次了，但这次比起那些来说更加沉重。刹那安静下来的空气快要凝结成时间的坟墓，史蒂芬动了动手指，以确保自己的确存在于这个时间线里，正当他想说些什么来唤回那双曾光彩熠熠的眼睛时，斯塔克突然开口：“骗子。”  
随后他闭上了眼，眼皮下酝酿着一场风暴，手指掐在沙发皮面上。  
“你说过我们有一次胜利，为什么会这样？”  
史蒂芬深吸了口气，总算选择不再逃避这个话题：“是我想要这样。”  
他看向斯塔克，面色平静。后者因为他的回答睁开眼，两者相视时斯塔克竟被史蒂芬目光中难以言喻的决绝震住。这同他回忆中的目光何其相像啊——此后多时他曾一再回忆泰坦星上这位不显悲喜的法师在消弭前一瞬留给他的目光，那不是给一个同僚的，不是给一个战友的，倒像极了一串隐晦难懂的魔法符文，刻在这位失败者苟延残喘的余日里，似乎一旦破译便能拨开云日重现天光。  
如今他译解了其中一部分，这却无关乎他心心念念的终局，劈头砸下的是另一种无端让人发笑的事实。  
“你想要这样？”  
“我想救你。”  
史蒂芬将颤抖的十指屈拢在掌心，尽力平稳声线：“托尼，只有这样你能活下来。”  
半晌，他听到一声轻笑，随后半张脸前倾出现在光线下，柔和的阴影轮廓顺着鼻梁凸起又落下，眼睛埋在暗处闪闪发光——恍惚间像是在多年前的酒会上匆匆一瞥，聚光灯下不可一世的科技天才环抱一众名媛佳丽，在鲜花与掌声的氛围下朝他扬唇一笑：“托尼·斯塔克，很高兴认识你，医生。”  
“你是在告诉我：你为了救我的命，坐视半个宇宙牺牲？”  
斯塔克略哑的嗓音将史蒂芬从时间漩涡里拖回来，聚光灯的光斑破碎在地面，锋利边缘刺痛了他。他无法给出恰当回应，只觉自己嗓子比对方更哑上一分：“只有这样…”  
“闭嘴！”斯塔克蓦地一拍扶手站起来，气势汹汹地扑过去揪住比他稍高一些的史蒂芬衣领，拳头表面腾起的热气蒸在史蒂芬脖颈处让他避之不及。史蒂芬往后踉跄一步，低头更加清楚地看见那些胡茬失去了之前那么规矩的修整，还有对方因睡眠不足充血的眼睛。  
“你完全想象不到我经历了什么，博士，而你，你就只用在尘埃落定之后轻飘飘说一句‘只能如此’？”力道和声音一起压迫过来，史蒂芬不得不后退，手指攀上斯塔克肌肉隆起的小臂试图平息对方怒火，这显然毫无用处。斯塔克逼近他，从牙缝里憋出气音：“该死的，你就这么想我这样活着？”  
“托尼。”史蒂芬握住他拳面，咽下一口混杂着美式咖啡苦涩的对方气息，“…我尽力了，我尝试过各种办法，你不会理解的。”  
“你没有！”斯塔克紧咬着他最后一个音节追上去，他怒极反笑地张开虎口卡住史蒂芬脖颈，迫使对方仰起头，他俯过去恶狠狠地盯着那双半眯的蓝绿色眼睛：“老实说，你爱上我了，对吧？”  
史蒂芬瞳孔骤缩，他艰难地在斯塔克掌沿下滚动喉结，试图拼凑出完整字句：“一千四百万次，托尼。没人能承受住。”他无法描述更多，这个具体数字太乏力了，一次生离死别已难衡量，何况这样无限制的轮回，他实在太累了。别再折磨我。他阖上眼睛，面对盈满怒火的斯塔克选择消极避让。死亡已经足够让人心碎，更别提自己在意的人一次又一次倒在自己面前，请别再折磨我了。  
“你是至尊法师——你必须承受住！”斯塔克猛地甩臂将他压制在另一侧沙发上，像一只暴怒的野兽般冲着他耳廓大吼，“因为你的自私，宇宙的一半生命就这么没了！你懂吗？老天，当初那个信誓旦旦要用生命守护宝石的混蛋哪去了？”  
史蒂芬用不上半分力道，挣脱的方法很多，但他纵容自己麻木地陷在沙发里，后颈被对方压着脑中回放的却是倒在血泊中那一双失神的眼睛。  
“好吧，你爱我，斯特兰奇。”斯塔克没得到回应恼怒地开始扯弄他的衣物，半是羞辱半是愤恨地另手握住他腰，挺胯挤进对方腿间，不带丝毫犹豫。“你想这样？这就是你想要的？”  
“不…”史蒂芬一惊，薄汗爬满后背，他尽力撑起手肘想支身起来，却重新被斯塔克发力按回去，拉锯间身上的衣物被对方搅得凌乱不堪，繁厚的法师服耗尽了斯塔克的耐心，他动作愈发粗暴，带有薄茧的粗糙指腹贴着混乱中露出的腰间肌肤力道极大地按压，再向后一扯拽让史蒂芬两条大腿露出来，皮肤在快入夜的凉气里迅速泛起疙瘩。“不，斯塔克！我不是这个意思。”  
“那是什么意思，嗯？”斯塔克撤回手来解开自己裤腰，史蒂芬趁机撑起身子喘了口气，却被斯塔克一把扣住咽喉后压，直至脑勺贴到对方绷紧的肩线处。过于亲密的肢体接触让他打了个颤，而裸露的下身正毫无防备地被斯塔克侵入，炙热的温度刮蹭过腿侧麻痹了肌肉，感谢有沙发让他膝盖得以支撑身体，股缝被顶开时他闭上眼睛剧烈呼吸。这时斯塔克停下动作，或许是在等一句强硬拒绝的言辞，又或者，他当然知道至尊法师完全有能力挣脱。  
“嗯？”他又哼了一声，气息喷在史蒂芬耳边。他头脑异常清醒，如果之前是被愤怒支配，现在他看着高高在上的法师衣冠不整地被自己桎梏住，某些恶劣情绪适时地在心底发酵翻涌，在他讨到求饶或是拳头之前，血液已经在那处汇聚，他无法阻止，史蒂芬当然也感受到了这点，后者只是仍然保持缄默，他庆幸斯塔克在身后无法看清他的神情。  
僵持局面没有持续多久，斯塔克寸寸逼近，他觉得自己已经给够了机会，在他眼里史蒂芬挑衅一般的默许姿态更是火上浇油。于是没有任何前戏与润滑，前者粗暴地挤开藏在隐秘肌肤间的小穴，后者难以忍受地痛呼一声，后半截却被咬断在牙关。史蒂芬绷紧后背，连带着腿根一起颤抖，他强迫自己不去评估括约肌的受损度，转而仰头大口喘息试图转移几分注意力，指尖揪住沙发布面又松开。  
“痛就叫出来。”斯塔克沉沉出声，身下动作却不停顿，一直向内挤压开咬得他太阳穴直跳的层叠肠肉，火热紧致的内壁同法师暴露出的微凉肌肤形成鲜明反差，松垮衣物架在修长脖颈上，被蒸红的耳尖离他近在咫尺，被贯穿的身体像是孱弱得发抖，眼前事实无一不在强调：他正在操这位认识时间加起来只有短短数小时、却爆发了数次争执的，满脸肃穆刻薄的法师。史蒂芬并不遂他的愿，尚存的自尊让他在唇上咬满牙印，待到斯塔克开始缓慢律动时也只能听见从鼻腔里闷出的含糊呻吟。  
该死。斯塔克暗骂了一声，勒住对方脖颈的手愈发用力，带着某种誓不罢休的心态他一次又一次地插入，并专注于倾听史蒂芬的凌乱呼吸与其间偶尔几声细碎呻吟，或许是想要从中分辨出一两句求饶，但史蒂芬只是在漫无目的地睁大双眼，视野模糊中将思维映射到了无数多元宇宙中去，想着，请允许他自私这一次，就这一次。他实在太想得到了。不是冷冰冰的、了无生气的英雄使命，而是活生生的、仍可以盛气凌人的钢铁侠。  
下体的结合声已经快要淹没双方的喘息，史蒂芬快要受不住时探手过去胡乱摸索着两人交合处试图挣扎，臂弯却被身后的人一把锢住，同时对方惩罚性地挺身，前端准确叩在那一点上。  
史蒂芬霎时僵住，快感冲遍四肢，汇集在头脑中炸开，像是滚烫的焰火悄无声息地爆发，又淋漓尽致地散落成一片纷扬光屑，蒙蔽住所有感官与神经，只剩下一具躯壳将要燃烧殆尽。他嗓子几乎干疼得发不出声，没有经过任何触碰的阴茎颤栗着淌出前液，还未回过神时斯塔克早已再次狠狠没入，技巧娴熟地碾压过前列腺点，下颌死死压着对方渗汗的肩窝，粗喘着带着冷笑逼问：“这就是你想要的，对吧？”讽刺言语揪住了他的心脏拧成一团，不断刺激下的没顶高潮又使它瞬间暴涨，血液升至沸点又凝固成寒冰。青筋满布的龟头断续吐出白精，史蒂芬再也控制不住地哑着嗓子短促呜咽，生理性泪水纵横在红润颊侧，顺着高颧骨滑落最终隐没在胡须中。  
“托尼…你会死。”  
他说。然后爆发出一声隐忍的抽泣，夜色在四周扯开，缓慢又毫不迟疑地拥裹住两人，像要将体液冷却至零点。  
“你会死。你不是想知道那唯一一次胜利吗？”  
斯塔克动作变缓了些，但仍算不上温柔，他沉默着继续耸动腰肢，未开灯的室内只剩下冷酷的黏腻水声，恰到好处地提醒着他们正在进行的交配行为。  
“——没有别的办法。”  
史蒂芬花了所剩无几的力气说完这句话，他向后瘫软在斯塔克怀里，额前垂着晃晃悠悠被汗濡湿的碎发，眼角挂着莹亮的泪。  
斯塔克了解了一切。他关注地看着眼下那与记忆中相差无几的乌黑发顶，泛白的双鬓，目光顺着因高潮红透的脸颊滑到勒出手印的颈侧，再向下，被扯开的衣料间平坦小腹上悬着精液，先前被对方藏起来的阿戈摩托之眼垂在胸前，冷冰冰地发着幽绿的光。  
他没有再多的动作，只是用手掐住他肩肉，将人扳离了些距离抽出湿亮阴茎，龟头嵌在穴口摇摇欲坠。史蒂芬唤回了些身体的支配权，他拧着眉心剧烈起伏胸膛，焦躁又无济于事地等待着。  
但下一秒斯塔克猛然重新顶入，不给史蒂芬惊叫的机会，精液热烈又凶猛地席卷在甬道里，翻搅成一片污浊泥泞。斯塔克重重喘了口气，他将脑袋埋在对方肩窝里着迷地深呼吸，沙哑语调里带上几分刻意的轻笑：“满意了吗？法师。”  
“那么现在回去吧，回到你的时间线里，然后让我去死。”


End file.
